Shadows
by Kathlena Belikov
Summary: All her life Rose trained and trained. She did combat training and ran everyday to keep in shape. What happened the night Roses parents were murdered? Not even she knows. Now Rose is in St. Vladmirs Home for Teens. She doesnt have any siblings and her two best friends live States away. Rose is misriable. Until she meets her new Russian counseler...
1. Thrown To The Dogs

BY: Kathlena Martin

Chapter one- Thrown to the dogs

I didn't want to be here and I am going to let everyone know that. I didn't even need to be here. I will be 18 in a few months and would be able to take care of myself. I should be out and about in the world, learning to fend for myself, instead of being cooped up in this place. I'm Rose by the way. My real name is Rosemarie but no one except parents ever called me that. St. Vladimir's Academy for Teens is where I am currently taking up residence. I told them that I didn't need to be here and that I was fine. The response I got was that I needed to talk to someone because I had just gone through something very traumatic and I needed someone to spill my feelings to. Although true, I had been through something terrible, I didn't need to sit in front of a shrink and spill my guts about how I felt. What if they asked my questions? I didn't even remember anything. One minute I heard screams and the next I saw nothing but complete darkness. On top of being an orphan, I was scheduled to be in therapy in ten minutes.

~VA~

I have never really seen the reason behind therapy. You waste your money to sit and talk to someone who probably doesn't even care. They give you crappy advice and never actually make you feel better. But, here I was. On my way down this never-ending hallway, to go to counseling with some Russian guy. I got to the door and just stood there. The door wasn't open so I didn't go in. I stood there for about ten minutes and waited.

"Rosemarie I'm guessing?" A thick Russian accent came from behind me.

"Rose actually." I said.

"Well you are late." He said annoyed.

"Oh am I? Well I have been standing here for about ten minutes waiting on you. So you need to fix your watch or get a new one because you are late," I told him. He wanted to get an attitude with me; well I could give one right back.

"Just get in the room Rosemarie. You have already wasted enough time," he said and opened the door.

"Um last time I checked, I am here because my father is dead and you are not him so you can't give me orders," I told him. What happened next I was not prepared for at all. He picked me up over his shoulder and took me into the room.

"Put me down NOW!" I screamed. And he did. But not on the chair or softly on the ground. He dropped me.

"Ouch! Why couldn't you like put me on the chair or something?" I asked.

"Well, start choosing your words more wisely. You said you wanted down now and so I put you down," he said looking amused.

"But it's common sense that you would put me down on the chair or something," I said. I mean really how dumb was this person?

"Well first of all, don't scream. Second, try saying please." He said.

"I don't use manners towards people who have none." I said.

"I do have manners but you didn't show me any when I told you to get into the room. I wasn't trying to order you Rosemarie but I am the authority here and you need to learn to listen and tone down your attitude." He said. Wow, zen lesson much?

I just stared at him and while I did, I took in his looks. I had been too worried about having an attitude that I didn't even realize what he looked like. He had gorgeous brown eyes, long brown hair, he was tall and wore a duster. He was gorgeous and the Russian just added to it.

"You're right, I'm sorry. And by the way, its Rose." I said.

"Apology accepted. Now let's see what we can get accomplished in the last ten minutes." He said.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long stay here..


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter 2- Getting To Know Each Other**

"So Rose, can you tell me about yourself and your hobbies?" he asked.

Well that was one up side, he asked.

"Okay. Well my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but you already know that. I go by Rose. My hobbies are running, exercising and doing combat training. I love food more than anything and I could not live without my friends Eddie and Mason. I don't really know what else you want to know, so you can ask me things. You could also tell me about you." I told him.

He actually listened and started telling me about himself.

"My name is Dimitri Alexander Belikov and I'm obviously Russian. I love to read westerns and my favorite type of music is old country. The thing I could not live without is my duster. What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked. Wow, he had told me more than I thought he would. I was impressed.

"Well the complete opposite of you. I hate country. Especially older country." I said.

I really did hate country. They all write about heartbreak and death. It is also very very slow.

"Well what did you do with your free time?" he asked.

"Combat training mostly." I said.

"I thought I heard you say that a few minutes ago and didn't think I had heard you right. So was that your idea or your parents?" he asked. I could see that I had peeked his interest now.

"At first it was my parents when I was little but I got older and I started to like it and it kept me in shape so I continued. It was also something that my friends and I shared. We all trained together." I replied.

"So your parents encouraged you to continue?" he asked.

"Yes they did. They wanted me to stay in shape but they also wanted me to have as much protection as I could incase I ever needed to defend myself. But apparently I didn't train hard enough or I would have been able to protect them too. Instead I just blacked out and was useless…" I told him. Oh no. Here it comes. I promised myself that I was not going to cry.

"Roza you can't think that what happened was your fault. Even if you could have done something that would have meant putting yourself in danger and I'm sure that your parents would have never forgiven themselves had they lived and you died." He said.

Again with the zen lessons. But for now it was making me feel better and I liked that. I didn't feel as guilty about it as I did but I was still going to for a while. And wait…did he call me Roza? I looked at the wall and saw the clock read 6:05. It was time for me to go.

"Well comrade, it looks like your time with wonderful me is over." I said pointing at the clock.

"Yea I guess it is. Well we meet again in the morning at 9:30. That is your second period." He said. So we met twice a day now. Well whatever.

"Yea okay." I said.

"Now you better get down to the dinner hall before they shut down. I know how you like your food." He said smiling.

"Okay. By the way…what do I call you?" I asked.

"You can call me Dimitri." He replied.

"Okay. Bye Dimitri." I said.

"Bye Roza." He said.

There it was again.

"It's Rose." I said.

"Oh I know. Roza it your name in Russian." He said smiling. He actually smiled and that made him even more gorgeous.

"Bye." I said and walked out.

~VA~

The cafeteria was quiet and had only a few people in it because it was almost time for it to close. I went through the line and spotted my favorite desert, doughnuts. I sat down with my food and began eating only to be joined by two other people a boy with crystal blue eyes and jet black shaggy hair and a girl with jade green eyes and bright blonde hair.

"Ummm, may I help you?" I asked. Invasion of personal space much?

"Well you're at our table so the question is, can we help you?" the boy asked.

"Well I don't really see your name on it so…" I replied. Then he started laughing and I looked around to see what was funny but I found nothing.

"Look under the table." He said after he had calmed down.

I looked under the table and sure enough were the names Christian and Lissa. So I guess that was their names.

"Oh…well I guess I'll just move then.." I said and started to get up.

"No no, my boyfriend here just likes to prove that he is right. Stay." Lissa said sitting down.

I decided that sense I didn't have any friends and would probably need some that I would stay.

"Okay thanks." I said and sat down.

"So, what's your story?" Christian asked.

"All I know is that both of my parents were alive and then I blacked out and I woke up here with them telling me that both my parents were dead. I guess I'm supposed to start remembering things as I go through therapy." I said. Ugh therapy…

"Who do you have?" Lissa asked. So apparently, everyone has therapy.

"Some tall Russian guy..." I was cut off by Christian

"Oh you have Belikov. Wow he barely take on anyone and when he does they are either really messed up or have something wrong with them." He said. Wow what was wrong with him?

"CHRISTIAN! That wasn't nice. I'm sorry. He just says the first thing that comes to mind sometimes." Lissa apologized.

"It's okay. I'm Rose by the way. What is there to do around here?" I asked. I was already getting bored.

"Nothing really. I mean we have TV and stuff but nothing to fancy. What did you used to do?" She asked.

"All I really used to do was go running and train. My best friends and I trained together and basically did everything together. I really miss them. Ive been with them sense I was about 5. Do you have anything like that here?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, but then again, I don't really have any interest in that so I wouldn't know." She said.

Wow I really wouldn't have a life here. At home I had plenty of things to do. Mason, Eddie and I always had adventures in the woods or practice. I really did miss them a lot. I had just now realized how tired I was. I had to get in the bed because I had to get up early and be in therapy. I said goodnight to them and told them that I would see them in the morning.

**Hey everyone! Please review and tell me what you think. To my first reviewer your name will be in the next chapter! Thanks for giving me the push I needed to continue! ** **ElEnA-NeNa**


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Sorry about not posting for a very long time. School has been really hectic and I really haven't had time but I promise you an update by this weekend.

Also I am writing a new story called _**Pushed Away**_ so check it out

Thanks


End file.
